starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Chodo Rwana
Doctor Chodo Rwana is an Ithorian Central Command Operative. She received her M.D. on Ithor in the later years of the Empire, and served with distinction as a xenopediatric surgeon in a number of sector hospitals. She was always aware of her Force-attunement, but the Ithorian culture places a different emphasis upon it; she could have become a nature priest, but chose medicine instead, to no stigma whatsoever. In another age she could have received introductory Jedi training, and likely would have entered the Service Corps; the Force, a Jedi would say, is weak with her. After the re-establishment of the Jedi Order, she visited the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to learn from Jedi healers, but found that her simple connection to the Force couldn't be trained to their level of systematization. Disappointed, she rebuffed the consolation and interest of Boolon Murr. Her faith in the New Republic was sorely tried in following years. After the Sage's Destiny liberated the Anari Sector, she travelled there under the aegis of a medical non-governmental organization. She became convinced that the Jedi and New Republic liberation had been an unnecessary war, and was suspicious of the motives of the Jedi involved. "Who benefits?" she was known to ask. She suspected that the liberation of Ossus, an ancient Jedi homeworld, might have been the true objective, and that the war could be distilled down to a grudge between Darth Sirena and the Sage family. The presence of Iara Beorht also represented a problem. She met many families who had suffered during Beorht's earlier Sith Empire invasion, and saw Beorht's massing of the sector's force to fight the Xen'Chi as a personal mission for glory. The way the Jedi accepted Beorht into the fold without any question of trial angered Chodo. She saw Beorht's inclusion as a choice of expediency, of Forcer elitism and of double standards. These sentiments festered as she worked to repair the damage of the war. In 17 ABY, she was quietly approached by an agent of the Dark Council, a Central Command Operative and former CorSec officer named Hin Jasto. The Sith'ari Centrality was not supposed to have agents within the Anari Commonwealth, he told her, but her recruitment had been that important. He, like Kelen Adwar and Ashin Varanin, had grown tired of training Sith who had no sense of commitment to the people. The CCOs were remaking the Centrality in their own image: order, strength, pride and justice, the best facets of the Galactic Empire. The prevalence of nonhumanoid species within the CCOs necessitated a strong nonhumanoid proponent of these issues. He told her that by joining the CCOs, she could make just as great of a difference as in medicine, and that she need not give up her medical license or practice. The CCOs, he told her, often found themselves in dangerous circumstances, and while she might need to injure or even kill to protect others, medics were always needed too. He left the choice in her hands, along with the secret of his presence. Chodo wrestled with his offer on her own terms for a few months. Eventually, surrounded by suffering and perceived injustice, she came to understand the CCOs' role as a sort of social triage, and was somewhat comforted by his assurance that the CCOs killed only as a last resort, in accordance with law. He told her that with training and creativity, she could find ways to solve solutions without resorting to killing. Chodo joined the Central Command Operatives, and although her limited Force-attunement prevented her from Senior Operative rank and the heavier duties associated with it, she became a significant voice in the organization. Skills and Abilities Chodo is a xenopediatric surgeon with a full career behind her. She is an expert in medical science at it relates to several alien anatomies, including humanoid anatomies. She always carries a medical kit, and when working with a team she is always the team medic. Chodo's Force skills are weak and uniform: she has a Jedi Padawan's grasp of the Core Powers. She is proficient in Soresu, but prefers to carry a powerful stungun, a Czerka HeadBanger that she has used to great effect against Sith Knights and recalcitrant Jedi trespassers. Category:Central Command Operatives